


Endgame

by merryghoul



Series: The Other Reckoning [3]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lack of Communication, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Michael's organization happened because of one kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> [fic_promptly: author's choice, author's choice, lack of communication](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/221467.html?thread=9134107#cmt9134107)  
>  trope_bingo: trust and vows

The end of Michael's organization happened because of one kiss. 

Michael planned to run the organization the same way James ran his organization: look for people who could help other people. He did this against everything he was taught by his family and friends. He had already brainwashed his ex-girlfriend to be a foot solider for the organization. And he had abandoned the rest of his family and friends, causing them to give up hope for both Michael and Fiona. In doing all of these horrible deeds, he thought he was safe. He wasn't. 

The first mission Michael took a brainwashed Fiona and Sonya on was to the Miami CIA building. Fiona was the lookout, watching the action from a SUV in front of the building. Sonya was going to burn someone very much like Michael accidentally burned Jesse, with some files on a flash drive. Michael and Sonya posed as a married couple in front of the building. It was an awkward scene; Michael had to hunch and cover his face to avoid being seen by CIA officers as he was telling Sonya which floor to go to and which officer to burn. 

After the awkward briefing, Sonya gave Michael a peck on the lips. 

Neither Michael or Sonya told Fiona about the cover, and none of them knew Sonya would give Michael a peck on the lips. 

Fiona began to seethe.

 

At James' old communications center, Sonya stepped out of the SUV first, followed by Michael and Fiona.

The center would be the last thing Sonya would see. Fiona was given a gun, nothing like her trademark Walther. But Fiona knew how to use all sorts of guns. She pulled out her gun and shot Sonya in the back. Sonya collapsed and died instantly.

Michael stopped. He looked at Sonya's corpse, then back to Fiona. "Fiona."

"What happened to Fi?" She glared at him. "Never mind."

"Fiona, we needed Sonya. We needed her alive."

"Brainwashing doesn't last forever, Michael. You should've known that."

"How did you--"

"Sonya and I were sleeping together."

"I told her not--"

"She said you didn't love me anymore. She made me believe she loved me more than you ever did. But that was a lie. When you kissed her in front of the CIA building, the memories came back. They hurt, but I knew the two of you were using me." She pointed the gun at Michael. "Michael, be honest with me. Did you brainwash me so you could fuck her?"

"No, Fi. It was to keep you from ruining everything."

" _You_ ruined everything for yourself. I didn't ruin a thing. When I went on that roof of this building, it was to try and convince you that you loved me, that you wouldn't go down the path that you did. I regret not telling you earlier that I loved you. I shouldn't have done it on the roof. I should've broken up with Carlos earlier than I did. But when you chose James and his organization over me, I knew all the love you had for me was gone."

"I was trying to save your life!"

"If you wanted to save my life, you would've let me save you. But it's too late, Michael. I'm sorry."

She pulled the trigger.

 

The rest of Michael's organization ended up getting arrested and detained in several prisons all over Miami. Fiona was taken to a military prison in Jacksonville. She was to be transported to a women's prison in Ireland, where she would most likely spend the rest of her life in.

Fiona justified the murders of Sonya and Michael. She could live in a world without Sonya. But Michael? Even though she felt like she had to stop him, Michael was the reason she ended up in Miami. She couldn't live without him. And she didn't want to live in a prison for the rest of her life. A lawyer could try, but the lawyer couldn't save her.

Fiona was taken to the warden's office in the prison. In the office, Fiona took a pencil from the warden's desk as the warden was talking to someone on the phone, ignoring Fiona. 

 

Later, during lights out, Fiona unlaced her shoes. She tied the shoelaces together, making a small rope. With the rope, she made a tourniquet. 

The last job Fiona did was to tie the tourniquet around her neck until she couldn't feel herself breathe. She was successful. She slept in peace, far away from a world of small enclosed rooms and orange jumpsuits.


End file.
